Mi Deber
by Karu-suna
Summary: Es duro siempre tener que ver su espalda la partir y mas aun saber que puede no volver. KagaKuro. Semi AU


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Hola hermosas lectoras! Se que debería estar actualizando "Traastorno" y no desesperen que la conti está a nada, pero tengo una semana con este pequeño relato atorado en mi cel, la verdad lo inicié a base de una imagen que se subió en le grupo de Facebook **KagaKuro is love, KagaKuro is life** , pense ¿porque no? y Bueno aqui está, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

…Deber…

.Capítulo unico.

¿Porque tenía que mentirle de ese modo?

"Es mi deber...estaré bien Tetsuya"

La noche era fría y el constante "bip" de la maquinaria en la habitación lo tenían aturdido desde hace horas pero seguía ahí, sentado en aquella silla de madera, con la espalda recta y las manos reposando lánguidamente en su regazo.

Midorima había pasado un par de veces ofreciendo llevarlo a su departamento o en su defecto a una de las pequeñas salas de descanso de la clínica pero se había negado en cada ocasión, sentía los ojos cansados y la ligera migraña aumentando lentamente al paso de las horas, había apagado las luces en un intento de ayudarse pero poco servía.

Suspiró desviando la mirada de la ventana- donde la mantenía fija desde hace rato- para posarla una vez más en el cuerpo tendido en la cama, sus cejas se juntaron con molestia, nada había cambiado.

La mascarilla de oxígeno seguía ahí, las intravenosas continuaban en torno a los brazos, los ojos aun cerrados.

"Kagami-kun ... No vayas"

Su propia voz con aquellas palabras resonaron con amargura en su cabeza, ¿cuantas veces no las había dejado en su garganta? ¿Cuándo las había soltado sabiendo que tanto mal auguraban?

Las llamas salían con furia del edificio y aun sintiendo la piel quemada en su espalda y brazos, aun sosteniendo los temblores del niño en sus brazos lo único que pensaba era en que no entrara, en que olvidara todo y se quedara a su lado.

Desde ese momento, un par de años atrás cuando llego corriendo al, en ese entonces, pequeño cuarto que compartían, completamente emocionado por haber aprobado los exámenes de ingreso a la fuerza de bomberos supo que no habría nada bueno.

Unos día atrás el mismo ingresaba como educador en un modesto jardín de niños, Taiga se había mostrado entusiasmado y lo había apoyado en todo, entonces ¿porque él no podía hacer lo mismo?

¿Por qué no podía emocionarse por que lograra su sueño? ¿Por qué escalara los peldaños que marcaba su camino? Por poner su vida en peligro.

"No quiero perderte"

No estaba listo, pensaba que en toda relación hay tropiezos, como en la preparatoria cuando jugaban para el mismo equipo y perdieron contra Too, se separaron porque pensaban que no lo hacían bien juntos pero igual terminaron juntos o como cuando meses atrás le presentaron a Taiga la oportunidad de trabajar en América y él había terminado en casa de Aomine con los nervios a tope y la negación a escuchar la decisión de su ya pareja.

La calidez de sus manos desapareció y en un gesto natural se acercó para entrelazar sus dedos con los del durmiente, no sabían cuándo o si acaso despertaría, volvió al hilo de sus pensamientos al ver que el movimiento no causaba cambio alguno, en aquel entonces Kagami había decidido rechazar la oferta y en cambio había dado un depósito para su actual departamento, su relación se reforzó.

Kagami siempre había estado ahí para él, en las buenas y en las malas, con caricias o regaños, con gritos o besos apasionados, ¿porque no podía hacer él lo mismo?

"Estaré bien"

No, no estaba listo.

Para cuando la mañana llego su cuerpo había cedido al cansancio, el incendio en la guardería lo había tomado por sorpresa, se encontraba en los baños del complejo con uno de sus estudiantes que aprendía apenas a ir a los diminutos excusados que tanta gracia le provocaban, los diminutos lavamanos, los diminutos jabones, todo para las diminutas personitas a las que enseñaba.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y únicamente logró girar su cuerpo para proteger al niño que chillaba aterrado entre sus brazos cuando la viga de madera cayó sobre ellos, entre la bruma de la confusión había escuchado las sirenas y visto las siluetas del equipo de ayuda al entrar, había sentido los escombros ser retirados de encima suyo y los brazos levantándolos a él y su alumno para sacarlos del lugar.

El oxígeno entrando a sus pulmones lo había hecho toser y el frío de la calle había sensibilizado las ligeras quemadas que se había ganado, Kagami se había retirado la máscara para verlo y comprobar que estaba bien y sonreído para darle la espalda y volver al peligro.

"No vayas..."

La suave y constante caricia en sus cabellos alejo el letargo del sueño lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron desorientados, perezoso queriendo reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba, la fresca tela bajo su mejilla y el aroma a antiséptico en el aire, el peso de una mano sobre su cabeza.

No se levantó de golpe ni grito por ayuda al verlo despierto, el pelirrojo le sonreía con mirada cansada y gesto ausente, la piel pálida y el cabello revuelto.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que lo notara y su cuerpo se estiró instintivamente hasta tirarse sobre el más alto, sus puños apresando con excesiva fuerza la tela de las sabanas por no hacerlo con el maltrecho cuerpo bajo él.

No estaba listo, Kagami lo sabía, Kuroko lo sabía y los dioses lo sabían, porque él siempre había estado para él y no estaba listo para romper una promesa, porque no se trataba de anteponer su trabajo, para Taiga solo había una cosa en ese mundo y no tenía otro nombre que Tetsuya.

"No quiero perderte"

"Es mi deber"

La verdad oculta tras esas palabras.

"Tú eres mi deber"

Porque no podía fallarle y perderse en lo que significaba para él.

"Lograrlo y volver a tu lado... Es mi deber"

* * *

.

.

.

Bien, espero les haya gustado, estoy justo en otro oneshot, pero este es un AoKaga, no sé, me está dando algo con este par jajajaja no tengo mucho tiempo pero últimamente mis trayectos al trabajo son algo largos y el celular es un buen recurso para relatos cortitos como este jeje en fin, nos vemos pronto!

Gracias por leer y espero su comentario! ;D


End file.
